Cherry, With a Hint of Romance
by Miniyuna
Summary: Shuffle Story: In the world of Pushing Daisies, Love has no limits.
1. New Soul

Cherry, With a Hint of Romance

* * *

Pies: 1

New Soul

Chuck took a deep breath and sighed happily.

Everyday since Ned brought her back from the dead, she took a deep breath everyday to appreciate the air of life.

She watched Digby from a distance playing fetch with Olive, running around in circles in a beautiful lush green field. It was Picnic day for the employees at The Pie Hole, they all packed their favorite pie, and headed to the park.

The air was clear, and the sky was sunny, and the world smelt like a rainbow of pies.


	2. Shake It

Cherry, With a Hint of Romance

* * *

Pies: 2

Shake It

"I really don't want to Chuck!"

"Oh come on Ned! It'll be fun!"

"I am a very uncoordinated and uncomfortable dancer! I'd prefer not making a fool out of my self in front of millions of people."

"Ned, it's a dance party! My _first_ dance party."

Chuck pouted her lips and batted her eyelids. She was dressed from head to toe with fabric, the only skin showing was her face.

Ned sighed. "Fine."


	3. A Night to Remember

Cherry, With a Hint of Romance

* * *

Pies: 3

A Night To Remember

Olive showered herself with the most expensive perfume she owned.

Tonight was the night Ned finally asked her to the King and Queen's ball. Olive and Ned. Ned and Olive. It sounded perfect in her mind.

She had been waiting for the moment her whole life of entire time she worked at The Pie Hole.

Chuck was out of the picture, and tonight was only going to be about the two piemakers, finally united.

Nothing was going to ruin it.


	4. Disturbia

Cherry, With a Hint of Romance

* * *

Pies: 4

Disturbia

The Pie Hole was abandoned.

Chairs were empty, and dust covered the floors and tables. The once vibrant pies were now rotten and inedible.

All was silent, except for sorrowful weeps that now occupied the once colorful shop.

Ned cowered in a corner with tear stained eyes. A limp body hung from his arms, who was once known as the girl he called Chuck.

Because of a single touch, she was gone. Forever.


	5. 1 2 3 4

Cherry, With a Hint of Romance

* * *

Pies: 5

1 2 3 4

Emerson Cod paced back and forth in front an apartment building.

Numerous thoughts raced through his head, but he could only focus on one thing. His daughter.

He had found where she and her mother resided, and had planned to visit unexpectedly.

He kept telling himself to go in on the count of five, but he always found an excuse to start over, and repeat the process.

Emerson took a deep breath, readied himself, and opened the door.


	6. Satellite

Cherry, With a Hint of Romance

* * *

Pies: 6

Satellite

The night was clear for once. All the constellations were shining brightly and resembled a seas of diamonds.

Ned and Chuck watched the stars with glee. It was Star Watching Day, and they both snuggled into their sleeping bags comfortably as they watched the night sky glisten.

The Piemaker turned to Chuck and smiled.

"You're my one and only, you know."

She smiled back. "I know."


	7. Hurt

Cherry, With a Hint of Romance

* * *

Pies: 7

Hurt

His worst nightmare had come true. Ned was alone.

Charlotte had died, and Olive moved on, moved in with Alfredo to be more exact. Emerson found a new life with his daughter. The Pie Hole lost money and was shut down.

Aunts Lily and Vivian shut themselves in, something Ned had mirrored.

His apartment was a mess. He gave up trying to keep things in order, and simply let everything fall apart.


	8. Still Alive

Cherry, With a Hint of Romance

* * *

Pies: 8

Still Alive

"So, you actually died?"

"Uh huh."

"And Ned brought you back to life?"

"Right."

"And if he touched you again, you're dead for good?"

"Yep."

"Like good good?"

"Olive!"

"Sorry! But Chuck, that's ridiculous! The dead can't come back to life!"

"I'm alive aren't I? I'm Lonely Tourist Charlotte Charles who got killed on a cruise, and Ned brought me back."

"That would drive me crazy."

"Yeah, me too."


	9. That's Your Horoscope for Today

Cherry, With a Hint of Romance

* * *

Pies: 9

That's Your Horoscope for Today

"Let me see that!"

Chuck took the newspaper from Emerson's hands and flipped to the Horoscope portion of the paper.

Emerson grunted and eyed Chuck annoyingly.

"Yeah sure, take it. It's not like I was reading it."

"Thanks!"

He rolled his eyes as Olive came over and looked over Chuck's shoulder. She giggled.

"Hey Ned! You're a Leo!"

"I feel more like an anti-leo. Are you sure?"

"Uh huh! You're brave, caring, love physical contact, and wants to find out everything about people's social lives!"

Everyone became quiet and stared at Olive. She squinted at the paper and laughed.

"Oh wait that's me."


	10. Save Me

Cherry, With a Hint of Romance

* * *

Pies: 10

Save Me

"Do you think of me as your savior?

Chuck eyed him as she folded his towels and put them in the cabinet.

"What, besides the whole ordeal of you bringing me back to life for a second chance?"

"Yes?"

She giggled and sorted the whites and blues and closed the cabinet door.

"Yes. I do."

"Why?"

"You're always there for me, and it gives me comfort. I know I'm safe when I see your face, and I can just feel your arms wrap around me tightly, and I know that I'll be okay."

Ned smiled warmly.

"You're my savior too."


	11. May it Be

Cherry, With a Hint of Romance

* * *

Pies: 11

May It Be

"I have to leave again, Olive. Business is really booming down south."

Alfredo held Olive's hands with warmth and love, and stared into her tear stained eyes.

She sniffed. "You just came back two days ago. I'm tired of seeing you leave over and over again. I'm tired of spending my nights alone, and I miss all your homeopathic smells. Can't you stay?"

He looked down guilty, and pulled her in closer. "I'm sorry. I wish I could."

Olive sighed and averted her gaze. "How long?"

"Two weeks."

"I guess… I guess I'm afraid that when you leave for so long… you'll never come back."

He pulled her into a tight, loving embrace and whispered.

"I'll always come back."


	12. Dark Blue

Cherry, With a Hint of Romance

* * *

Pies: 12

Dark Blue

"Emerson, come into the water! It's great!"

"No."

The girls splashed around in the water with Digby, giggling and running, playfully kicking water at each other. Ned made a sand castle in the shape of The Pie Hole, and made little sand pies.

Grumpy detective Emerson Cod sat stubbornly in his beach chair, with a firmly planted hat and sunglasses.

Olive laughed. "Come on Emerson!"

"I said NO."

The Piemaker lightly giggled, and was suddenly hit with water.

"Hey! What was that for?"

He looked over at Chuck who was smiling childishly.

"It was a water kiss."


	13. I'm Not Over

Cherry, With a Hint of Romance

* * *

Pies: 13

I'm Not Over

It was a busy day at The Pie Hole. Olive and Chuck rushed around serving everyone their orders while Ned worked double time trying to produce double the pies.

They were so busy in fact, that they didn't even notice Alfredo Alderisio gazing longingly at Olive through the window. Everyday since he got back, he watched her bat an eye at The Piemaker, making his heart break each time. He didn't tell Olive he was back yet, and he was doubting himself even more so.

To him, she was goddess, sculpted by gods, and given life by god himself. Everything about her was perfect.

He sighed sadly, and kept walking.


	14. My Sweet Eternal Love

Cherry, With a Hint of Romance

* * *

Pies: 14

My Sweet Eternal Love

"Do you, Kitty Pimms, take Ned, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Ned, take Kitty Pimms, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Kitty and Ned leaned forward and inch from the other one's lips, and kissed each other through the air. The small crowd cheered, as they happily walked down the isle, gloved hand in gloved hand.


	15. That's What You Get

Cherry, With a Hint of Romance

* * *

Pies: 15

That's What you Get

Simone passionately kissed Emerson's lips, and looked at him with playful contempt.

"Kissing you is everything I go against. I hope you know that right?"

"Damn right I know."

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her over to his desk. She smirked.

"It's a good thing you know, because I almost regret doing this."

Emerson's vision started to fade as he stumbled to the floor.

"Goodbye Emerson Cod."


	16. Into the Fire

Cherry, With a Hint of Romance

* * *

Pies: 16

Into the Fire

"Oh god, I hate burn victims. They reek."

The detective waved a paper in front of his nose and backed away. The Piemaker glared at him.

"Emerson! Don't be rude! And besides, you're not the one who has to touch him."

The girl named Chuck slapped them both. "Both of you stop!"

"Just hurry up!"

Ned sighed, started his watch, and lightly touched the burnt man. His eyes flung wide open.

"Hello Mr. Piscotti, can you tell us what happened?"

"Well, I ran into the fire to save my girlfriend."

Chuck smiled. "Aw, how sweet!"

"Yeah until she pushed me back into the fire."

Ned winced. "Oooh, burn."


End file.
